<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Услышишь свой Дзынь... by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972051">Услышишь свой Дзынь...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Romance, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Две тени, в краю, так похожем на сон,<br/>Услышали Дзынь, бьют сердца в унисон.<br/>Сомненья отбросив, они обнялись,<br/>Ведь слышится Дзынь только раз за всю жизнь.<br/>Сегодняшней ночью сбываются сны.<br/>Услышишь свой Дзынь — будь всегда рядом с ним.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula/Martha LuBode Dracula</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Услышишь свой Дзынь...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано по удалённой сцене из первого ОТ, где у Марты и Драка произошёл Дзынь.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Две тени, в краю, так похожем на сон,</p>
  <p>Услышали Дзынь, бьют сердца в унисон.</p>
  <p>Сомненья отбросив, они обнялись,</p>
  <p>Ведь слышится Дзынь только раз за всю жизнь.</p>
  <p>Сегодняшней ночью сбываются сны.</p>
  <p>Услышишь свой Дзынь — будь всегда рядом с ним.</p>
  <p>Любящая тебя мамочка...</p>
  <p>Из книги Марты «Настоящая любовь». На 118-ю ночь рождения Мэйвис.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Над долиной царила душная летняя ночь. В аспидно-тёмных небесах, изукрашенных росчерком мигающих звёзд, одиноко сияла луна, похожая на надкушенный персик. Её свет мягко обволакивал раскинувшиеся снизу лес и реку, мерцал огоньками в колышущейся воде и серебрил кроны деревьев, под которыми ложились резкие тёмные тени.</p>
<p>Ночь была тепла, светла и тиха. Единственное, что нарушало тишину — лёгкий стрекот сверчков в траве и кустах, шелест листвы и рокот волн. Временами из сумрачной чащи выплывал олень или заяц и неторопливо вышагивал к реке, ступая по известной только ему тропинке на привычный ночной водопой. Иногда слышалась короткая возня, и по ветвям быстро пробегала белка или бурундук. А то и мышь-малютка вылезала из-под корней и спешила к рассыпанным под орешником плодам, делая запасы на будущее.</p>
<p>Всё было мирно и спокойно.</p>
<p>Стайка летучих мышей выпорхнула из тёмной чащи и взметнулась ввысь, легко вспарывая воздух сильными крыльями. Они, порождения ночи и дети тьмы, начинали охоту в летних сумерках, надеясь успеть наесться до рассвета, когда на их место придут другие, более совершенные хищники.</p>
<p>Одна из мышек, если приглядеться, отличалась от своих товарищей по стае. Она была больше в размерах, покрыта не серым и редким, а чёрным и густым мехом. В больших красноватых глазах сиял ум, не свойственный этим зверюшкам.</p>
<p>Странный зверёк не охотился, как его собратья. Находясь в стае, он, однако, не был её членом. Да и не нужно ему это было, собственно говоря. Ибо это был никто иной, как вампир — потомок древнего рода, известного не только в кругу монстров, но и в человеческом мире.</p>
<p>Дракула.</p>
<p>Граф ночи.</p>
<p>Вампир скользил рядом с мышиной стаей, рассеяно прислушиваясь к шорохам и шелесту добычи. Он не был голоден и сегодня не видел смысла в охоте. Летал Дракула скорее для того, чтобы проветриться после стольких дней заключения в отцовском доме, где наследник встречался с видными представителями старых родов, налаживал связи между ними и совершал другие, абсолютно не интересующие его вещи.</p>
<p>Иногда желание Влада достойно воспитать наследника доходило до крайности. В такие дни Дракула больше всего мечтал собрать вещи и рвануть куда-нибудь на юг, подальше от нудных церемоний и прочей скукоты. Останавливало его лишь то, что одному лететь не хотелось, а друзья были заняты — устраивали семейный быт.</p>
<p>У всех его ровесников уже были свои Дзынь.</p>
<p>Но только не у него.</p>
<p>— Жизнь несправедлива! — злобно пропищал Дракула, вспомнив об этом, и рванул вперёд с удвоенной силой.</p>
<p>Настоящие нетопыри, почувствовав, что граф тьмы не в духе, заметались и сиганули в противоположную сторону. Вампир их словно не заметил, продолжая лететь вперёд и досадовать на жизнь. Ведь ему больше четырёхсот лет! Неужели он не заслужил свой кусочек счастья?</p>
<p>Однако жизнь сегодня, похоже, решила смилостивиться над одиноким монстром. Неожиданно Дракула почувствовал рядом резкий порыв воздуха, словно из-под чьих-то крыльев. В следующую секунду что-то мягкое и тёплое врезалось в графа, и тот, слегка оглушённый ударом, упал на землю. Повезло, что он был вампиром, а то перелом позвоночника был бы обеспечен!</p>
<p>Застонав, Дракула привстал, держась за гудящую голову и морщась. Рядом кто-то зашевелился. Вампир перевёл туда взгляд и так и застыл с приподнятой рукой.</p>
<p>В пяти шагах от него, в покрытой капельками росы траве, сидело самое прелестное существо, которое граф когда-либо видел. Гладкая бледная кожа, длинные вьющиеся волосы тёмного каштанового оттенка, изящная хрупкая фигурка — и всё в одном теле!</p>
<p>Незнакомка присела и, также держась за голову, приподняла взгляд, мазнув им по лицу вампира.</p>
<p>Дракула забыл, как дышать, погрузившись в эти сияющие тёмные глаза. Ему показалось, что какой-то тёплый огонёк вспыхнул в голове и бросился вниз, к ногам, разжигая горячее пламя, волной разлившееся по всему организму. В глазах потемнело и что-то ярко вспыхнуло, а потом зрение вернулось, как ни в чём не бывало. Огонь неистовой круговертью достиг ног, лихо взбрыкнул и затих, но не исчез, а как будто впитался в тело вампира, стал его неотъемлемой частью.</p>
<p>Дракула сглотнул вязкую от волнения слюну, пристально разглядывая, как он понял, вампиршу. Ну, а что, не человека же — те не умели обращаться, а сбила его летучая мышь.</p>
<p>Вампир осторожно встал, его обаятельная незнакомка сделала то же самое.</p>
<p>— Извини, что налетелана тебя, — наконец вымолвила она.</p>
<p>Дракула затрепетал от звучания нежного голоса. До него неожиданно дошло, что означали этот огонь и всполохи.</p>
<p>— Ничего, я… я сам виноват, — он, смущённый, замялся.</p>
<p>Вампирша улыбнулась, пытаясь скрыть растерянность — она тоже почувствовала, встретившись с голубым взором графа, то горячее чувство огня внутри и прекрасно знала, что оно под собой подразумевало.</p>
<p>— Меня зовут Марта, — произнесла она, не найдя более подходящей темы для знакомства. — А тебя?</p>
<p>— Меня? Ну, я… как-то… в общем, я Дракула, — застенчиво ответил вампир, сделав незаметный шажок вперёд.</p>
<p>Сердце билось в груди, словно бешеное. Дракула только что в полной мере осознал, что стоял рядом со своей Дзынь — истинной парой, данной ему провидицей-судьбой. С ней и только с ней он должен пройти этот жизненный путь.</p>
<p>Марта улыбнулась шире. Конечно, она заметила, что граф медленно продвигался вперёд. Но вампирша не желала отталкивать его. Дзынь давался раз на всю жизнь, и встретить его было не так уж легко.</p>
<p>— Дракула, значит. Хочешь пролетать со мной над рекой?</p>
<p>В глубоких глазах вампира отразился почти щенячий восторг. Конечно, он был не против.</p>
<p>Он теперь всегда будет только «за», ибо для вампира-мужчины нет награды выше, чем знать, что твоя Дзынь довольна и счастлива в этом большом и страшном мире.</p>
<p>Лес молчал. Спустя мгновения в тишине раздалось хлопанье двух пар крыльев, и чёрные нетопыри легко заскользили навстречу волнистой глади реки.</p>
<p>Два одиноких сердца нашли друг друга в эту душную летнюю ночь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>